Hysteria
by vexus01
Summary: When Danny finds out......
1. Routine

Danny's cell phone goes off right as he goes to get his usual early morning Starbucks coffee. 

"Damn!" Danny said out loud, startling the young coffee barista behind the counter.

"I'm sorry," he said to the young girl as he left from his place in line. He looked on the display and saw that it was Mac. He released a long sigh.

"Mac, what ya need."

"Danny we have a 419; seems to be a parachute jumper. Get here as soon as you can."

He was hoping that Lindsay would be at the scene too. Ever since they had the "talk" nothing has been the same. And it seems like Mac has sensed that because they are never on the same case anymore. When he arrived at the scene, his feelings were confirmed: she wasn't there.

"Danny!"

"What Mac?"

"Are you in your own little world? I asked you to collect some trace."

"I'm sorry Mac, I seem distracted today."

"Just don't let it interfere with your work, Danny."

Danny looked around and noticed the usual crew that accompanies them to the crime scenes. He didn't see her. He glared at Mac without a sound and grabbed his kit and went to work.


	2. The Upper Hand

Danny was back at the lab and he couldn't concentrate. Usually by this time, Lindsay arrives at the lab. At this point, she hasn't been in the lab in four hours and that's not like her. Not at all.

He finished his first set of trace samples and reached for his phone. He checked his phone for messages but quickly realized there were none. Cutting on his phone, he started to dial her phone number when his phone was yanked out of his hand.

Whirling around to get a closer look at who grabbed his phone, he came face to face with Capt. Barnard, the IA Captain.

"Messer, no phones in the lab!" Barnard said, his voice dripping with innate sarcasm.

"Man what's your problem with me?" Danny said, his blood boiling and fights every urge to not pound the man into the ground.

"The problem is that I don't like felons working in my lab. And some, day, Danny boy, you won't be my problem anymore."

"Barnard, you must be a coward if my presence bothers ya."

"Watch it, Messer or you're out the door, " Barnard said, smirking.  
"Oh, yeah, one more thing Messer."

"Yeah." Was the only response from Danny.

"I know you have this thing for Monroe, so I made it very clear to Mac that you never work with her again. And someday, somehow, she'll need you and will she turn to you? No."

Danny glared at the Captain as he left the lab and gripped the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.

to be continued...


	3. Eavesdrop

After the confrontation with Barnard, Danny had to escape from the lab. Hanging up his labcoat, he headed for the door. He passed by Mac's office and saw Mac sitting down, talking on the phone. Mac was a fair man and he would understand what Danny had to say.

Danny was about to knock on the opened door when heard May say:

"Make sure she's alright and I'll check on her later."

Danny knocked on the door, bringing Mac's attention to Danny. He motioned Danny to enter his office and Danny sat down in the fabric-covered chair.

Mac mouthed to Danny that he would done with the conversation in a minute.

Danny waited patiently for the end of the call and Danny started to fidget in the chair when Mac finally hung up the phone.

"Mac, I need to talk to ya."

"Danny, I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going."

'Mac, you need to call Barnard off me. He's on to me and I want him to back off."

Mac sighed. "Danny, I don't have any control over what he does. All I can say is just do your job and nothing will happen to you."

"Mac, he has been on my back since the day that I was hired here. Just because my brother was a Tanglewood boy doesn't mean that I am one."

Mac leaned back in his chair and sighed. "How about I talk to Barnard as ask him to lay off of you."

Danny nodded. "Okay, it sounds good."

Danny got up and turned to leave and turned back to ask Mac a question.

"Is anybody hurt?"

Mac looked at Danny, puzzled. "Somebody got hurt."

"Well, who is it? I want to know so I can go and see them."

"It's Lind, I mean, a female detective in the Grand Theft Auto division."

"Mac, you said Lindsay."

"No I didn't."

And that was the last thing that Mac said before Danny took off, leaving Mac to ponder his thoughts about what to do about Danny


	4. Hiding the Truth

After Danny left his office, Mac sat there and thought about what he just did. He couldn't believe that he made that slip up. He brought up the female detective of the Grand Auto Theft Division as a distraction but deep down he knew that Danny was going for that. Danny was the best as they come, with the exception of some instances that were called into question in the past.

It was never his intention of lying to Danny, but it was that damn Barnard. He was putting pressure on the lab and the integrity of it was at stake. He couldn't risk anything.

Mac has always been weary when relationships develop inside this crime lab walls. It has been his past experience that when relationships develop, the work seems to be forgotten for sensual experiences. 

Danny was so fickle; he was in "love" with another woman every week. There had been instances when he walked into a conversation where Danny was describing just how many ways that butterscotch could be used on a woman.

But things changed when Lindsay came into the picture. He saw Danny do a complete 180 in the way that he talked. All of a sudden, all he heard was how he was excited about going to crime scenes with her. That's when he truly knew how Danny felt for Lindsay. He loved her. Mac thought back to the day when he mentioned to Danny: _"It could happen to you-love"_

He didn't know how he was going to do it but he was going to hide the truth. The truth was, Lindsay was hurt and on the brink of death.


	5. Asking the Questions

Danny was pissed. In this line of work, he did a fairly good job of not getting overly angry but in this case, he couldn't help it.

He knew that Mac said that it was Lindsay even though he thought that Danny didn't hear what he said. He had to admit, Mac did a good job of not letting his team know the horrors of the job, especially if it was about one of their own.

He went around the lab, asking if anybody had heard that a female detective from the Grand Theft Division was injured. From what he had gathered, either they had no clue what was going on or they were not interested.

He had to leave. The longer he stayed in the lab, the more steamed that he became. If nobody around here was going to help him out, he was going to find out on his own.

He headed out to the Avalanche and in the glove compartment there was a list of hospitals in the city. He would go to each and every one of those hospitals and find out what is going on. And come Hell or high water, he pities the person who tries to interfere with his conquest.


	6. The Attack

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, CBS does.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairings**: D/L

**Plot**: Lindsay fights for her life as the poison sets in.

Lindsay drifted in and out of consciousness with the sounds of the machines keeping her aware of her surroundings. She felt hands on her body, examining her to make sure she didn't have any more injuries.

She heard the mumblings of the doctors and the nurses. But she could not understand them. The medicine was beginning to take effect. She tried to remember what happened but it was replaced by the darkness that had taken over in her mind.

* * *

Stella rode with Lindsay to the hospital. Hawkes who was also at the crime scene was going to come by later. When they arrived at the hospital, they took Lindsay away to an examining room while Stella talked to one of the doctor's that would be looking after Lindsay. 

It started off as a routine crime scene with the gathering of people outside the crime tape, the ever presence of uniformed officers who were protecting the crime scene and the screams of the family members.

Lindsay was checking the interior of the car. When she searched an area, she moved onto the next area. However, when she reached the last area to be searched, something bit her. She held onto the object when she discovered it was a cobra.

Her screams alerted Stella and Hawkes who stopped their own searches to give aid to Lindsay. She tried to resist having both of them assist her but she lost the battle to Stella, who got the walkie-talkie and called for an ambulance.

* * *

Danny started his search for Lindsay. But after every stop, he was getting weary and impatient. He could not find her. He got the same answer after every stop: "She's not here or "We haven't heard about her." 

And the call from Mac demanding that he come back and finish up the case confirmed how angry he had become.


	7. AMA

She woke from her drug-induced slumber, her mouth parched because of thirst. Looking around at the dark room, she saw the medical machines and knew where she was.

Remembering that the cobra bite brought her here. she turned over and faced the hospital window. How could she be so careless, she thought. She knew to be careful searching any car. Stella and Hawkes would say that it was just an accident, but her training told her to watch herself.

She heard the hustle and bustle of the nurses and doctors walking the hospital hallway. Lindsay just wished he was here. She didn't want to admit it, but she depended on Danny more than she let on. Mac liked to mix the team up and have all of them work different cases. She just wished he was there that rode to the hospital with her.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, she thought of the way that she treated him after the failed "date". She didn't mean to stand him up and she couldn't tell him the reasons why. Maybe one day she will but for now, it was best that she didn't say anything.

She couldn't stay here any longer. Lifting her hand, she took the IV out of hand, wincing as she did this. She put on her coat that was on the chair next to the wall, and snuck out of the hospital room. It was a chance she was going to take, she had to leave.

Danny ran to the truck and slammed the door behind him. It pissed him off to be called back into work. He respected Mac, but this was not the time and place to be called back. He had to find out what happened and he was not going to calm down until he got some answers.


End file.
